


Lucky

by Anonymous



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, sorry for the pair, this is also bad porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He's her best friend, she's his. And they both know how lucky they are to have one another.
Relationships: Jen/Original Female Character, Jen/Tom (Total Drama, Tom/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Lucky

It was a chilly November afternoon and the first snowfall of the year. It had snowed a few inches in the morning and the ground was completely covered in frosty white pleasure. Millions of tiny white snowflakes slowly fell on the ground, one by one, and a cold breeze blew through a tall pine tree brushing up against its needle-covered branches. It was very peaceful and quiet outside, and only the sound of the cool breeze could be heard.

A tall young man with short, light brown hair was seen walking down the road to a very tall apartment building. He was wearing a red scarf, a red and white sweater, beige pants, brown fashion boots, scholarly glasses, and was also holding what looked to be a bouquet of rose with a very serious expression on his face. He entered the apartment and greeted the receptionist who was a blonde-haired woman of medium height. He proceeded to walk up a long flight of stairs to the 5th floor of the building. He walked down the hallway, took out his keys and unlocked the door to his apartment. He opened the door and laid down on his couch, and reached into his pocket pulling out a shiny diamond ring. He gazed at it, smiling widely but he also seemed a little bit nervous as he was staring at the ceiling. All sorts of thoughts clouded his mind as he reflected on the time he first met that special someone.

*flashback to 5 years ago*

As Tom was entering his apartment with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, he cried out "Billy, honey! Your boyfriend is home!" But alas, Billy was nowhere to be seen. Tom sneered a little.

"Hmm….trying to surprise me for our first time, eh? Well, today's the day we agreed to do it! Here comes your boy toy!" He announced

Tom tiptoed around, searching through each room carefully, until he heard moaning and sucking noises coming from his bedroom. Fearing the worst, he slowly entered the door which contained a white gym sock on the knob. He saw his boyfriend lying in bed, passionately making out with a tougher-looking man with a scruffy beard who was lying on top of him. They were completely naked.

Tears started welling up in his eyes and Billy turned around. His mouth went agape and his eyes widened.

"Tom! It's not what it looks like, I swear!" He tried to explain. Tom shook his head furiously.

"No! I've had enough of you! Get out of my apartment now! We're done Billy!" Tom declared

Billy slumped over and held the other man's hand as they walked out of the apartment. Tom sat on the edge of his bed and sobbed heavily, he could not believe his boyfriend would cheat on him like that. They had been dating for two years and Tom had been so sure that they would get married, start a family, and grow old together. Tom flopped flat on his face on his blue couch, weeping and soaking the couch with his tears. He wiped his tears.

"I have to do it. I've got nothing left to live for!" Tom muttered. He walked over to the door of his apartment and exited it, closing the door behind him. Before he left, he threw away the bouquet of roses he carried in his hands in a nearby garbage can.

*cut to a tall, red bridge*

Tom was climbing up a tall wall, sweating and panting as he looked down on the ground below him. He sighed and walked slowly to the edge of the bridge. The water below the bridge was flowing roughly, crashing against huge black rocks. The water was moving very quickly too and didn't seem to take a break. The wind was also very powerful as it blew through his hair and contributed to the quickening pace of the water flow. He was very unsure if he wanted to do this but he knew that he had nothing else to live for.

As Tom was preparing to jump off the bridge, a short, tanned, young woman with a blue sweatshirt, black sunglasses, jeans, and black sneakers was jogging with her girlfriend who wore heavy makeup and was wearing a matching outfit with her partner. The tanned girl looked up and saw Tom preparing to jump off the bridge. She nudged her girlfriend.

"Kayla, Look, there's a guy preparing to jump off of the bridge! Should we help him?" She glanced upwards.

"Do what you wanna do, Jen Jen. I'll just stay here." Kayla replied. Jen then proceeded to climb up the same wall as Tom had earlier and walked to the edge of the bridge. She was sweating and panting a lot as well, trying to catch her breath. She ran up towards him.

"Hey you! Don't jump!" She cried out. Tom turned towards Jen with a shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing here? Please, leave me be, I have nothing to live for. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't jump off!" Tom demanded.

"Because...if you jump, then I'm going to jump down with you!" Jen declared.

"Are you insane? Why would you do that?!" Tom exclaimed in shock.

"Even though I hate getting my hair wet, I'm a good swimmer and I would do anything to save your life. But mainly because it would make me sad if you died. Think about all your family and your friends. Wouldn't they also be sad if you left?" A few tears flowed down Jen's face as she explained.

Tom looked down on the ground sadly and shook his head.

"Who would? Today has been awful. My boyfriend cheated on me and now, I have nothing left to live for" He said, sadly. Jen looked at him in shock, she went up to Tom and hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry that happened to you. Nobody deserves this but, please don't kill yourself. If you think no one else in this world loves you, know this. I love you and care about you even if we just met. And I am sure a lot of other people out there would be sad if you died as well. Now, please step off this wall. We'll go down together." She comforted. Jen reached out her hand in Tom's direction. Tom's puffy, tear-stained face locked gazes with Jen as he accepted her hand and held his in hers. They climbed down the wall gently and carefully. When they got down Tom proceeded to hug Jen tightly and sob.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, thank you for doing this." He said, grateful to Jen for saving his life. Jen reciprocated the hug and rubbed his back.

"It's ok. My girlfriend, Kayla and I were going to go out to the nearest restaurant. But, we can always use an extra friend! Wanna come with us?" She asked. Tom wiped his nose with his arm and nodded with a grateful look on his face. Jen proceeded to hold her girlfriend's hand and run towards the restaurant as Tom followed them with a sad, but noticeably more cheerful expression on his face. Jen then stopped in her tracks and glanced at Tom.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget, my name is Jennifer, but my friends call me Jen, what's your name?" She greeted

"Thomas, but call me Tom please!" Tom replied. Jen shook hands with him.

"It's nice to meet a new friend! So, Tom, what kind of things do you like?" Jen asked. Tom put his index finger on his chin and tapped it in thought.

"Let's see. Well, I love coffee, traveling the world, going out to the movies, shopping for fashion…" He listed.

"Stop," Jen interrupted. "Repeat that last part again!"

"Uh, shopping for fashion?" Tom said, shrugging his shoulders and sounding a little nervous. Jen's smile widened as she grabbed Tom's shoulders.

"Do you know how excited I am right now? I love shopping for fashion!" She exclaimed joyfully. Tom giggled happily.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us ahahahahaha! You know what I've always wanted to do? I've always wanted to start my own fashion blog and live in Paris once I get famous!" He gazed, dreamily.

"Paris?! Eeee! That's my dream too!" Jen squealed. Tom and Jen grabbed each other's shoulders and jumped up and down.

"EEEEEEEE!" they both squealed loudly. As Kayla was watching this interaction, she shook her head and smiled at the pair of squealing people. Tom and Jen calmed down and walked towards Kayla. Jen grabbed Kayla's hand and went off to the restaurant.

*end of flashback*

Tom smiled at many of the memories he shared with Jen. He thought back at the time when their fezzes turned out to be fashion hits and when their blog reached 1 million followers last year. His favorite memories were during their vacation in Paris when they went bonkers at the malls and restaurants and went sightseeing at every single French landmark. Everything was fun for him whenever Jen was around. Tom then looked at the ring in the black velvet box again.

 _I have a pretty good feeling about this…_ He thought to himself.

*cut to Jen's apartment*

Jen had just woken up from an afternoon nap. She was still in her blue sleepwear and her hair was not in a ponytail. She stared up at her ceiling after a dream that she had. It was a pretty good dream for her as it left a big smile in her face once she woke up. She reflected back on the dream she just had.

*flashback to 4 and a half years ago*

Jen was walking over to the coffee shop to meet up with her girlfriend on another date. It was their 2-year anniversary and Jen wanted to make it extra special for her. She went into the coffee shop and proceeded to buy 2 cups of coffee for her and her girlfriend. She paid for the coffee and went over to one of the empty tables. Kayla walked in, wearing a glittery black dress and a lot of make-up.

"Hey beautiful!" Jen greeted as she came up to her girlfriend and pecked her on the lips.

"Hey love!" Kayla greeted back as she returned her kiss. Jen gestured to the seat across from her.

"Please have a seat! I got you some coffee for our two year anniversary!" She announced. Kayla nodded gratefully and sat across from Jen. The two proceeded to chat about their relationship and other plans they had for their two year anniversary. Jen secretly rubbed a velvet box in her pocket.

"I hope this works…" She whispered softly. Kayla cocked head and furrowed her brow at Jen.

"Everything okay, Jen Jen?" Kayla asked, worriedly. Jen stammered and nodded with a nervous smile on her face, showing all the whites of her teeth. Kayla rose her eyebrow but proceeded to keep talking with Jen anyway.

After they finished their coffee, Jen stated, "Hey, babe let's go back to my place and watch a movie if that's okay with you?!"

"Totally, Jen Jen. How about Dirty Dancing?" Kayla asked.

"Totes! I love that movie! We can watch the whole thing, or just the kissing scenes!" Jen squealed, winking at her.

Jen and Kayla held hands as they walked back to Jen's apartment. A few moments later, they had arrived at the apartment building. Jen's apartment was on the first floor so they managed to get to her room which was right across from the entrance. Jen put her keys in the lock and opened the door to her apartment. As they entered the living room, Jen noticed something off about Kayla's behavior. She looked as if she didn't want to be here given the bored and unhappy expression that she wore on her face. When Jen suggested a kiss, she shook her head as if to say no.

"I'm going to make us some sandwiches Jen Jen if that's okay with you!" Kayla exclaimed as she was walking into the kitchen. Jen smiled and nodded. She relaxed and sat down on the couch and waited patiently for the sandwiches. Suddenly, there were huge clanging noises coming from the kitchen. Jen furrowed her brow in worry, her heart beating really fast.

"Is everything okay in there Kayla?" She asked.

"Oh, everything is okay, Jen Jen! Just dropped a pot, that's all!" Kayla reassured her from the kitchen. Jen smiled in relief and proceeded to relax.

"Jen Jen dearest, would you come into the kitchen? I need you to help me slice some tomatoes!" Kay called.

"Why of course dear, I'll be right there." Jen replied. She got up and walked into the kitchen. When she entered, she saw Kayla looking at two ripe red tomatoes on a cutting board.

"You know, you look sexy when you're making sandwiches," Jen said, winking at Kayla and squeezing her love handles, glancing at her seductively. "Maybe after the movie, you and I can make love on our couch?"

"Mayyyybeeeeee..." Kayla smirked. As Jen was happily cutting the tomatoes, Kayla gave an evil grin as she took another kitchen knife out of the drawer containing the silverware. She tiptoed around the kitchen until she was behind Jen. She then took the knife and proceeded to slash her in the arm. Jen cried out in pain and Kayla smiled evilly at her. Blood was streaming quickly down Jen's arm and the sleeve of her best top was torn badly. She raced frantically to the bathroom with Kayla following her. Kayla then managed to corner her up against a wall.

"Kayla! Please don't do this!" Jen pleaded, "W-why are you acting like this?" She covered herself with her arms to protect herself and quivered in fear.

"Tee hee, you pathetic girl! If you only knew, you see Jen, I've always despised you! Your cheerful nature, your high-pitched voice, your tacky sense of fashion, everything about you! To be honest, I only even dated you because I was trying to catch another guy's attention. But, that guy also happened to ask me on a date last night! So I don't need you anymore! And even without me, you'll never succeed in the fashion industry! You'll be a failure for the rest of your life! And you'll spend the rest of your life on the lonely city streets wearing rags. Farewell Jennifer!" Kayla cackled evilly.

Jen's eyes widened in terror and she shrieked as Kayla prepared to strike her with the knife. Kayla left many slashes and scars on her arms, legs, chest, back, and cheeks and proceeded to walk out of the apartment leaving Jen for dead. Luckily a neighbor had heard the screaming and called an ambulance.

Paramedics had come pretty soon after and took Jen to the hospital. Jen had recovered quickly physically, but she was scarred mentally and emotionally. She went to therapy for 3 months straight after what Kayla had done to her. She suffered from clinical depression, anxiety, post-traumatic stress disorder, and had to take a lot of medication. When she got out though, she still felt very horrible and was contemplating suicide.

 _What if Kayla's right? What if I do turn out to be a failure for the rest of my life? What if she comes back to get me? I can't deal with this anymore. I'm tired of feeling betrayed, foolish, and like a freak. I've got nothing to live for anymore. I have to do it._ She thought.

One night when she was alone in her apartment, Jen shut off her laptop and walked quietly to her bedroom, bringing a chair with her. She put the chair in her room next to her mirror and went back out of her bedroom to get a strong rope that was in her closet. She went back to her room and tied the rope to a hook on the ceiling. She put the chair directly under the rope and prepared to climb the chair. However, one thing she forgot to do was close her apartment door. Tom crept silently inside Jen's apartment. He was worried about her state after the Kayla incident and was going to check up on her.

"Hey Jen? Are you inside? I just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing," Tom declared as he entered Jen's apartment, closing the door behind him. But there was no response. Worried, Tom tiptoed through each room in the apartment looking for his best friend until the only room he hadn't checked was the bedroom. Fearing for the worst, Tom slowly opened the door and crept in. What he saw shocked him.

"Jen, what are you doing?!" Tom cried out in terror. Jen turned around with a depressed look on her face.

"I'm doing this for everyone Tom. I'm so sorry for being such a bother…" She explained. Tom's eyes started welling up in tears

"Jen! Please don't do this! I love you too much to let you do something like this! I love you, your family loves you, your friends love you, and my family thinks you're a great person! I can't run this blog without you! Please don't kill yourself!" Tom begged.

"Tom, I don't give a damn about life anymore! I want to die!" Jen sobbed as she was about to stick her head in the noose.

"Jen please! You're the bestest friend I've ever had and I can't imagine what my life would be without you in it! In fact, I would go so far as to say that I'm in love with you!" Tom shouted. He then realized what he had just said. He was surprised but shrugged it off and kept on going, "Oh what am I saying? Jen, I'm madly in love with you!" Jen removed her head from the noose and turned to Tom.

"Y-you mean it Tom?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Tom nodded.

"Every single word of it. I'm crazy about you Jen. From the moment we met, I've always loved you. If it weren't for you, I would've been dead. You saved me. I love your sense of fashion, your energy, your personality, your sweetness, everything. You are the wind beneath my wings. You are the fire that fuels my passion. You rock my world." He confessed. Jen smiled for a split second but then frowned again.

"B-but….Kayla said that I was a failure...that I would never be anything in the fashion industry, and that I would spend the rest of my life in rags…" Jen reminisced. Tom shook his head.

"Jen...did you even read all the comments on our blog? You are an inspiration to all of our fans! They adore you and your fashion. They love the positive attitude you spread on the blog. They love taking advice from you and they look to you as their role model. Once you get off of that chair, you are going to look at that blog again and read every single comment. Then, we'll see whether or not you'll spend the rest of your life in rags! And even if you're not successful, I'll always be here to catch your back. Because I love you so much!" Tom declared. Jen locked gazes with Tom. She smiled and had tears in her eyes. She climbed down the chair.

"Thank you, Tom." She said, gratefully. She raced up to Tom, who proceeded to pull her in into a big tight hug.

"I'll always protect you Jen. Now and forever. She'll never hurt you again as long as I'm here." He whispered gently into her ears.

"Oh, Tom I have a confession to make too. I've always loved you, ever since the day I saw you on the bridge about to jump. I thought to myself that if things didn't work out between me and Kayla, then you and I had a chance. But you are one of the sweetest people I've ever met. You're so cute, funny, and super hot! Oh shoot, did I say that out loud?" Jen clasped her mouth and widened her eyes in shock. Tom slowly removed her hands from her mouth.

"Hey baby, it's fine, and I love you too!" Tom cupped her face with his hands, leaned in, and pecked Jen on the cheek. She blushed and felt the kiss with her hands touching the area of impact.

"How about this: I'll take you out for dinner at the restaurant we went to when we first met." Tom invited. Jen looked surprised.

"R-Right now?" She replied. Tom pecked her lips and nodded as if to say yes. He then took Jen's hand and walked out of the bedroom door. Jen widened her eyes after the kiss and stared dreamily into Tom's eyes, admiring the glowing complexion of his face: from his black eyes to his wide smile.

 _This is going to be one amazing night…_ She thought to herself as she smiled widely.

*end of flashback*

While Jen was still upset about the haunted memories that Kayla gave her, she managed to push them all in the very back of her mind to make way for all the beautiful memories that Tom implanted in her mind. Everything about Tom made her smile, from the ways he playfully flirted with her to how sweet he was to her. Before she could think of anything else, her cell phone vibrated on her nightstand. She looked at the screen and saw a picture of Tom along with his name and a pink heart next to it. She grinned widely and squealed before picked it up, "Hey baby!"

"Hey Sleeping Beauty! Did I disturb you from your nap?" Tom asked.

"No, Prince Phillip. You've broken the curse Maleficent put on me!" Jen joked, laughing.

"Listen, Jen. I have a bone to pick with you!" he teased.

"What kind of bone would you like? My funny bone?" she teased back.

"Even better than that, babe! There's this really amazing French restaurant that opened up near my apartment, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight! Then, maybe a movie at my place! Does that sound good?" Tom asked.

"Awww, that sounds so romantic! I would love that!" Jen replied cheerfully.

"Soooooo, I'll pick you up at around 6:00?" Tom asked.

"I'll be waiting, Thomas. I shall see you there. My fiery love burns for youuuuu," Jen said, seductively.

"Raaaawwwwwwrrr. Your Tom Cat shall pick you up at that time then! And my fiery love burns for you tooooo. See you then!" Tom said. Jen could picture the smile on his face as he talked.

"Bye sweetie!" Jen grinned widely as she hung up the phone. She crashed down on her bed and breathed heavily as she stared at the ceiling. "LOVE IS WONDERFUL!" she yelled out.

*cut to Tom's apartment*

"Hmmm, what to wear tonight?" Tom thought to himself as he rummaged through his closet.

He stared at his clothes for a long time and then looked at the current outfit he was wearing. "Hmmm...nahhhhh, this outfit is perfect. Jen digs this scarf. And this is my lucky sweater too so yeah. No need to change it!"

He pulled out the velvet box from his pocket, took out the shiny diamond ring, and kissed it. He rubbed it on his lucky sweater.

"You WILL be wrapped around my girl's finger tonight. I can feel it in my bones!" Tom whispered. He put the ring back in the box which he quickly put back in his pocket and relaxed on the couch, drinking some black tea.

*cut to Jen's apartment*

It was approximately 6:00 now. Jen happened to be wearing the same colored sweater as Tom tonight. She also had beige pants on and brown fashion boots, and a red scarf around her neck.

 _Hmmm...I wonder if Tom will like this outfit?_ She thought to herself.

Without anything further to do, she put on some eye shadow that matched her skin tone as well as some black eyeliner and dark red lipstick. She also kept a small red purse with her. Not too long later, there was a knock at the door. She nearly jumped out of her skin but kept telling herself to calm down as she took deep breaths in and out. She calmly walked over to the door and grinned widely to see Tom smiling dreamily at her while carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Tom! You look stunning!" Jen squealed as she jumped up to kiss Tom's cheek.

"Oh Jen! You look very stunning yourself!" Tom laughed as he blushed from the kiss. They both suddenly realized that they were wearing the same colored clothing and started laughing with each other.

"Anyways, here's a bouquet of roses for a lovely lady like yourself!" Tom flirted.

"Oooooo Thomas! You are such a charmer!" Jen giggled as she took the roses from Tom and put them in a vase on her counter.

"So, Jenny, wanna get going?" Tom asked as he reached out a hand for her.

"Oh, Tommy, I thought you would never ask!" Jen blushed as she grabbed Tom's hand. They left Jen's apartment and walked down the sidewalk to the restaurant.

"Wow, look at the sunset!" Jen exclaimed, pointing to the red sun that was hiding itself behind the city buildings and reflecting its glorious red rays.

"It's so beautiful! But not as beautiful as you…" Tom smirked.

"Awwwww, Tom! That's so sweet of you!" Jen blushed as she leaned in to kiss Tom. Tom blushed after she did this.

"We'll be there in about a few minutes. It's just a few blocks down," Tom said, looking at his watch. "Imagine the authentic French cuisine we're going to be feasting on!" He rubbed his stomach and smacked his lips at the thought.

"I am so excited! I love French food!" Jen squealed as she squeezed Tom's arm and leaned on it. "It tastes much better when I'm with you though." Tom blushed as he leaned his head on her head and pulled her closer to him as they walked down the sidewalk.

A few moments later, they arrived at the restaurant. Tom and Jen walked in and came up to the front desk to get their table. The lady at the front desk was wearing a black dress and had long red hair.

"Hi! How are you two doing tonight?" She asked.

"We're fabulous! How are you?" Tom asked, grinning and striking a pose. Jen blushed at this.

"Thomas! Are you cheating on me?" She whispered to him teasingly. Tom shook his head and pecked Jen on the head.

"Awww, you guys are so cute together!" the lady at the desk replied, smiling at them. "So, I'm guessing table for two?" Tom and Jen both nodded.

"Alright, right this way!" She led the two of them to a fancy table by the window. "The waiter will be here soon to take your order! Have a romantic evening!" She walked away and left the two lovebirds gawking at each other.

"Oh babe, I love the color of your sweater. It suits you so well," Tom flirted as he gazed dreamily at Jen. He rested his head on both of his hands as he was doing this.

"Oh sweetie, that scarf looks so sexy on you," Jen flirted back as she rested her head on both of her hands and stared dreamily at Tom.

"Hey guys! How are you doing today? My name is Jordan and I'll be taking your order for today! Can I start you all off with something to drink?" Jordan introduced as he handed out the silverware to them.

"We'll get the French wine specialty tonight," Tom said.

"Alright! Coming right up!" Jordan smiled as he walked over to pick up the wine. Tom and Jen smiled at each other after Jordan left.

"Oh Tom, where did you ever hear of this wonderful restaurant?" Jen asked.

"Just happened to run across it on one of my walks a few days ago. And I knew deep down that you would love it." Tom said, showing off his teeth. Jordan came up to their table shortly thereafter.

"Here's your bottle of wine! Would you guys like some baguette and butter?" Jordan asked.

Jen nodded and Jordan walked off to pick up their bread.

"Would Mademoiselle Jennifer care for some fine French wine?" Tom asked, speaking in a French accent.

"Oui oui, Monsieur Thomas!" Jen replied back, trying to hold in her laughter. Tom poured some wine in her cup and then some in his. Tom held out his cup as he spoke.

"Here's to finding each other and to many more years of happiness." He stated.

"Cheers!" Jen said as she held out her cup and clinked glasses with Tom. They sipped their wine at the same time and set their cups down.

"Smile!" Tom said as he took a picture of Jen with his phone. Jen smiled widely in the picture and held her wine glass. Tom snapped the picture and put it on his Instagram. He seemed rather focused as he came up with a good caption for it. Jordan then came up to their table with the baguette and bread.

"Here's your bread! Are you guys ready to order now?" He asked.

"Yes! I'll have the special French seafood stew please!" Jen said, pointing to her menu.

"And I'll have the filet mignon!" Tom said, pointing to his menu.

"Alright! Would that be all for dinner?" Jordan asked them. They both nodded. "Alright then, I'll pick up your menus!"

As Tom and Jen were handing their menus to Jordan, Tom poked his arm.

"Hey Jordan, is it okay if we talk in private for a second? I can't talk about this matter right here." He asked. Jordan had a confused look on his face, but then noticed the look in Tom's eyes. He smiled.

"Sure, let's talk! Follow me!" Jordan said Jen shot Tom a confused look.

"What's going on Tom?" she asked. Tom reassured her that he was just going to talk to the waiter for a second and that he would be right back. Tom and Jordan walked to a quiet corner in the restaurant.

"Okay...so, what can I do for you?" Jordan asked. Tom smiled.

"Look, when you serve us dinner...would you mind putting this in her stew?" He took out a velvet box with a shiny ring inside it. Jordan took the ring out of the box and examined it.

"I will see to it that it happens!" Jordan said cheerfully.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tom squealed, jumping up and down and hugging Jordan. Jordan laughed and returned his hug. He walked back to his table to see a beautiful tanned girl smiling at him.

"How'd it go? What'd you talk about?" Jen asked.

"Oh, nothing much, you'll see…" Tom smirked, having a wide grin on his face. Jen could tell from the look on his face that something was up. But she knew that she could trust Tom and as such she did not try to pry anymore information out of him. She shrugged it off and waited for her food to show up.

Finally, Jordan had arrived with their dinner. He set the filet mignon on Tom's spot and set the seafood stew on Jen's spot. As he was setting the stew down, he gazed at Tom and winked at him. Jordan left and Tom started eating his food. Jen glanced at Jordan winking and seemed a little suspicious.

"Oh, uh, Jen, before you start eating. There might be a little something in that stew that you might wanna look out for. Just saying." Tom informed her, nervously. Jen gave him an amused glance.

"I know Tom, it's seafood. stew after all hahaha!" She said. Tom smiled nervously and shook his head.

"Yeah...that's what I meant! Hahaha" He laughed nervously. Jen swished around her spoon in the stew, she then thought she felt something solid against her spoon that wasn't seafood.

 _What the…?_ she thought to herself as she furrowed her brow. She took her spoon out of the stew and found herself looking at what looked to be a ring with stew dripping from it. She rose her eyebrow and shot a confused glance at Tom who grinned widely and kneeled down on the ground in front of her. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Tom took the ring out of the stew and quickly pocketed it again.

"Jennifer, before I ask you this very very important question. I just want you to know, you are the most fashionable, most energetic, most positive and sweetest person I've ever met in my life. Every day with you has been like walking on sunshine. Without you, I would not be alive today, and without me you wouldn't be alive today. You have made me a better person...and that is why, I want to ask you…."

Tears slowly started to well up in Jen's eyes as Tom slowly pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Jennifer, will you marry me?" He exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. Jen couldn't believe it, she started sobbing happily. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Tom, I love you more than anything in the world. You're funny, smart, and hot as heck! I would love to be your wife!" Jen squealed happily. She flung herself into Tom's arms and smiled at him. He returned the smile and they kissed on the lips. As they were doing this, Tom wiped the ring off with the napkin and silently placed it on Jen's finger. Tom tilted his head sideways and put his hands on her hips while Jen threw her arms around Tom's neck and tilted her head the other way to deepen the kiss. Everyone in the restaurant gathered around them and started applauding. Tom and Jen soon stopped their kiss before getting too carried away. They both blushed and smiled widely at each other.

"Oh Tom, I love you so much!" Jen said as she was tearing up.

"I love you even more, Jen. Always," Tom replied as they hugged each other tightly. "So, uhh, you wanna head back to my place for a movie?" Jen kissed his nose.

"I would love to, Tom." She whispered softly.

Tom slid his cash money to Jordan with the tip, picked Jen up bridal style, and walked out of the restaurant. Jen blushed and started kissing his cheeks many times as they walked back to Tom's apartment.

*cut to Tom's apartment*

Tom was carrying Jen bridal style as he opened the door to his apartment. Tom gave Jen the ride of her life as he raced towards the couch, threw Jen down, and climbed on top of her, making out passionately.

"Mmmmppphhh Tom! You're sooooo ammmaazzziingg!" Jen moaned as they engaged in a passionate French kiss.

"Hey, I'm part French after all! What did you expect from me?" Tom winked as he continued to impress Jen.

"Werrreeenn't weeee gonnnaaa waaatttccchhh a moooovvviiieee?" Jen asked in between moans. Tom widened his eyes when he realized what he was doing and got off of her, blushing.

"Hehehehe, so um, how about Dirty Dancing?" Tom asked.

"Oh that movie. That was the movie me and my ex were going to watch right before that incident happened," Jen reminisced with a sad look on her face, starting to choke up.

"Shhhhhh Jen. Don't worry. She's never going to hurt you again now that I'm here to protect you," Tom promised as he hugged Jen tightly. Jen buried herself in his arms sobbing, Tom comforted her and muttered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Oh Tom, I'm so lucky to have someone like you, to be in love with my best friend," Jen whispered as she hugged him.

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you too: someone so supportive and sweet and wonderful to be around," Tom replied as he protected her. Soon, they broke their hug and Tom reached into the DVD pile, pulled out the "Dirty Dancing" DVD and asked, "Whaddaya say we turn this on and try to forget about our worries?"

"Good idea, Tom," Jen nodded happily. "I'll go make some popcorn!"

Tom turned on Jen's big HDTV and put the DVD inside the DVD player. By the time Tom got to the main menu screen, Jen had finished making the popcorn. They both plopped down on the couch as Tom pointed the remote to the screen and played the movie. They both lied down on the couch and cuddled up to each other as they watched the movie. Tom wrapped his arm around Jen and she was hugging him tightly.

By the time the first dance scene of the movie played on screen, it caught Tom's eye. Tom sat up and observed how the main character was learning how to dance by her dance instructor.

"Hmm I wonder if I could dance like that…" he asked Jen. Jen walked up to her counter and grabbed a rose from the bouquet of roses that Tom brought for her and put one in her mouth.

"We shall see…" she seductively sneered. Tom and Jen shed a little light in the room and started dancing slowly to the background music that played in the movie. They remained focused during their dance. Something inside Tom made him feel hungry inside as he stared hungrily at Jen. He could hear his stomach rumble slightly. Jen noticed his expression and stared at him seductively with the rose in her mouth. She accidentally dropped the rose from her mouth but Tom managed to catch it with his mouth before it fell to the ground.

"Well played, handsome," Jen seductively whispered as she moved her head to Tom's ear and started nibbling on it. Tom groaned as she did this and dipped her down, starting to kiss her neck. Jen stopped him and pointed to her bedroom.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tom asked, feeling a little bit nervous.

"From the day I met you, I was BORN ready," Jen firmly replied as she pointed to her bedroom once again.

Tom carried Jen over to the bedroom and gently placed her on her queen-sized bed.

"Alright, Jen. Before we start, I just want you to know that I love you more than anything," Tom said.

"I love you more than life itself, Tom. Now, please come to me my tall, fashionably svelte lover!" Jen whined, raising her arms for him.

Tom dived into her arms and climbed on top of Jen, crashing his hungry lips against hers. Jen groaned as she felt Tom's tongue slither into her mouth. Jen immediately let him in and their tongues had a fiery, passionate fight for dominance. Tom grinded a little on Jen, which fueled her passion even further and caused her to groan louder than ever. They took off each other's scarves and tossed them on the coat rack perfectly. Tom broke their kiss for a split second to take his sweater off, revealing his rock-hard, 6-pack abs. He also took off his glasses and Jen took off her hairband, releasing her hair. Jen was even more turned on when she felt Tom's naked body press against hers. Tom buried her face into her neck, sucking hard and leaving hickeys on many parts.

"Tommmmm….." she moaned as she flung her arms around Tom's neck, not wanting him to stop what he was doing. Her face was flushed red and she was smiling widely in between hickeys. Tom looked at the hickeys on her neck and nodded at his fine work. He then started making out with Jen again while sticking his hand underneath her sweater, caressing her stomach and then slowly creeping it up to her right boob. He then started massaging the bottom of her boob gently. Jen moaned in pleasure at this and reached out her hands to massage Tom's butt, which caused him to moan in pleasure as well. Tom broke from what he was doing to take off Jen's sweater, leaving her in only her black bra and fully tanned complexion. Smacking his lips hungrily, he unhooked her black bra and threw it across the room, revealing her small but plump boobs.

"They're….they're….amazing," Tom breathed as his hot breath hit Jen's face.

"Aren't they appetizing?" Jen flirted, waiting for him to make a move. Tom nodded as he started sucking her left boob while caressing her right boob. Jen threw her head back in the pleasure and groaned loudly, pressing her hands on Tom's head not wanting him to stop.

"Ooooooooh Tommmmmmm!" Jen squealed as she tossed and turned her head sideways from the pleasure. "Promise me you'll never stop!"

"Nevveeerrrr!" Tom replied as he continued to pleasure Jen's boobs. Soon, he started caressing her left boob and sucking her right boob harder which made Jen moan even louder. He kept sucking her boobs until his tongue went numb. Once it did, he moved a bit forward to kiss Jen again. During their kiss, Jen noticed a few chains and a whip on the floor. Smirking, she flipped Tom on his back and started chaining him up to the bed.

"Jen, baby, what are you doing?" Tom asked, feeling a little bit concerned. Jen's grin widened.

"Oh, you'll see... hahaha!" She exclaimed.

"Mmmph! Jen! Will I ever be free?" Tom called out from the bedroom. Jen walked in, carrying a carton of Vanilla Ice Cream with a bottle of whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"Sure...just let me have a little dessert first." She said casually. She then proceeded to spray some whipped cream on Tom's body, she topped it with chocolate syrup, put a little ice cream on his nose and pulled out a cherry and topped it on his nose as well. Tom was immediately turned on by the coolness of the dessert and the heat from Jen's body. She then hunched over Tom, and started licking off the whipped cream. She nipped his nipple while licking off the whipped cream, which caused Tom to wince a little.

"Did that hurt?" She asked, feeling a bit concerned about what she just did. Tom shook his head and gestured for Jen to continue. Jen continued to lick off the whipped cream on his body as Tom moaned in pleasure. He was enjoying the combined coolness and heat he was feeling at the moment. Jen reached his abs and admired how hard and strong they were. She licked off the whipped cream and syrup off his abs and started planting butterfly kisses on them, which caused Tom to groan even more. Tom could feel his abs growing harder and stronger because of the contact.

Once Jen was done licking off everything from his body, she went down to his torso and started rubbing his crotch gently which caused Tom to groan and pant loudly. She took off his jeans and his boxers to reveal his dick. She widened her eyes at how huge it was. She gently pumped it a little which released some lustful grunts from Tom. She engulfed it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it which caused Tom to moan louder than ever.

"Ooohhhhh Jeeennnnnnnn!" he groaned. "Keeeeeepppp goinnnngggg….."

Jen continued to pleasure Tom and started sucking his dick harder and harder which caused Tom to groan louder and louder every time. Tom loved the movement of her tongue around his dick and the hot breath that pierced his crotch that continued to heat up his passion with every movement. Pretty soon, Tom was so turned on by this that he couldn't seem to hold it in anymore.

"Jennnn...I'm gonna cum!" Tom screamed as he came inside Jen's mouth. Jen swallowed all of it, not leaving out a single drop. She climbed up on top of Tom and leaned in for a kiss.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Amazing! Sucking it was like sucking on a hot dog. Plus, your milk tastes amazing!" Jen seductively said as she kissed him again.

"Soooo….am I free?" Tom asked, laughing nervously.

"Not just yet…" Jen winked as she reached down from the bed to pick up the whip. When she wasn't looking, Tom grabbed a bottle of ketchup and squirted a little on his arm. He threw the bottle to the other side of the room before Jen could catch him.

"Turn over Tom!" Jen demanded. Tom did as Jen turned over and flipped on his stomach. Tom felt the gentle tickle of the whip against his back, and squirmed a little and laughed. Suddenly, Jen started whipping him harder with the whip and he started groaning in pleasure and pain.

"Unnnnggghhhh, Jen! Keep going! Keep going!" He groaned. Jen continued to go faster and harder as she continued to whip Tom. Soon, when Tom had enough, he looked at the "cut" on his arm.

"Uggghhh, I think I'm bleeding!" Tom groaned.

"Oh my gosh, Tom! I'm so sorry! Holy crap" Jen yelled out as she unchained Tom, flipped him back on his back and examined the wound on his arm, which was "bleeding profusely". Tom smirked and flipped Jen on her back and chained her up.

"Hehehe, it was ketchup! Now, it's my turn to pay you back!" he sneered evilly as he took off Jen's pants. He smacked his lips as he stared at her thin, long legs and her pussy. He poured chocolate syrup and sprayed whipped cream all over. Jen moaned loudly as she felt Tom's tongue travel up her legs, licking off the whipped cream and the syrup.

"Oooohhhhh Tom! Thiiisss feeeeeelllssss sooooooooo goooooooood!" she groaned as Tom kept going.

"Mmmmmm Jen! You taste so sweet!" Tom replied as he continued pleasuring her legs. Pretty soon, he had finished licking off all the whipped cream and syrup from her legs. Tom began to playfully purr like a cat which made Jen get a nosebleed.

"Ohhhhhhh my Tom Cat! You are such a cutie!" Jen giggled.

"Meeeowwwwrrrr!" Tom playfully meowed before diving between her legs to eat her out. Jen widened her eyes and widely opened her mouth as Tom's tongue entered her pussy and started pleasuring all of its parts.

"Oh my god Tom!" Jen screamed as she squirmed through the chains.

"Mmmpppphhhh! Jen!" Tom screamed back as his tongue entered her G-spot and started to tongue-fuck her.

"This feeeellss soooo gooood! I wish this never ended!" She continued to scream. Tom continued to penetrate her G-spot harder and faster every time while squeezing her love handles and her butt.

"Oh Tom Cat! Here's your milk!" She screamed again before exploding all over Tom, leaving a lot of cum on his face. He engulfed most of it and used some of it to slick his hair back seductively. Tom climbed back on top of Jen, unchained her, and started making out passionately with her once again.

"Babe...I think I'm ready," Jen said as she caressed Tom's cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked as she caressed Jen's cheek. Jen leaned into him for a French kiss.

"Like I said Tommy, I was born ready!" She said, seductively.

"Hmmm, okay. But I want you to let me know that if I do anything to hurt you. You are one of the most fragile and precious human beings in the world. I don't ever want to hurt someone special like you," Tom said as he continued to fondle Jen.

"You're not going to hurt me, sweetie. I'm tough as nails. I'll be fine," Jen said, smiling. "After all, this is my first time."

"It's mine too," Tom said, giving a small grin. "I'm going to say this a lot, so you'd better get used to it. But….I love you."

"I love you more," Jen said as she stroked Tom's hair and kissed his forehead. "Now make love to me please. I need you so badly."

"Okay…well….here I go," Tom said, gulping. Before he entered Jen, he suddenly stopped and said, "Oh crap! I forgot to buy condoms! Should I run to the store to get them?!"

"Tom, it's so late. Don't worry about them. Like I said, I'll be okay. Even I do get pregnant, I'll still be happy knowing that you're the father of my children. I love you so much Tom and I want to be with you forever," Jen said as she leaned in to hug him.

"Okay, Jen. I love you too. I hope you're ready for the ride of your life!" Tom said as he slowly entered Jen while leaning down towards her to kiss her neck.

"Ohhhhhhh," Jen moaned as she felt Tom slowly enter her.

"Did that hurt?" Tom asked.

"That felt soooooo good. Keep going at that pace for now," Jen said smiling and throwing her arms around Tom's neck. Tom kept on pushing his dick inside Jen's pussy, slowly and at a constant pace. Jen moaned as she massaged Tom's back and lost herself in the heat of the moment.

"Ohhhhhh Tom! You feel sooooo goood!" she moaned as she nibbled his ear.

The sound of Jen's moans and the feel of her touches began to turn Tom on a lot. Tom went inside a little harder, which fueled up Jen's passion.

"Ooohhhhh TOM! I NEED MORE!" Jen groaned as she beckoned for Tom to keep going.

"Ohhhhhh Jen! You turn me on so much!" Tom yelled out as he crashed his lips onto Jen's, engaging in a passionate tongue war for dominance. He continued to plunge his dick into her pussy and constantly pulled in and out at a faster and harder rate.

"Mmmmmmmmm Tom!" Jen moaned as she continued to lose herself under Tom's heat.

"Unnnnnnngggghhhhh Jen!" Tom moaned back as he felt himself getting turned on by Jen's heat. Her moaning and her touch urged him to give her more of his loving.

"Jen! I can't hold it in anymore! I'm gonna cummmmmmmmmm!" Tom screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Tommmmmm!" Jen screamed at the top of her lungs as Tom came inside of Jen and collapsed into her arms, gasping for breath.

"Oh my gosh, Tom! Tom! Tom, wake up!" she panicked as she shook Tom. He still remained unconscious. She crashed her lips against his, which caused him to wake up and widen his eyes. He trembled and gasped for breath as Jen caressed his cheeks and looked at him in worry.

"Are you okay, baby?" She asked.

"That...was...amazing..." Tom breathed as he leaned in to kiss Jen again. "Thank you so much for everything Jen. It means so much to me. I love you so much and I cannot wait to start my life with you,"

"Thank you for an amazing night, Tom. I love you to the end of the universe and back," Jen whispered into his ear and kissed him on the cheek. Tom smiled widely and pulled Jen in for a deep passionate kiss on the lips. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, dreaming about each other and their fiery love.


End file.
